1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for providing respiratory therapy, and, in particular, for automatically adjusting the trigger sensitivity used to detect trigger events that indicate respiratory effort by a subject. The trigger events may be used to adjust the provided pressurized flow of breathable gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a patient (or hereinafter “a subject”) may benefit from respiratory therapy, including but not limited to pressure support therapy. It is well known that in some forms of respiratory therapy, including but not limited to non-invasive ventilation, a subject may initiate one or more phases of a respiratory cycle. It is well known that phase synchronization between a subject and a respiratory therapy system and/or device, including but not limited to ventilators, are an important component of a subject's comfort during respiratory therapy, the therapy's effectiveness, and/or other therapeutic considerations. It is known that detecting the moment in time that a subject initiates an inhalation is commonly referred to as triggering.